Forgotten music sheet
by The-cheshire-cat-of-underland
Summary: Rewrite Name:Sadawa Tsunayoshi,location:unknown,Family:unknown.Mission:track down Tsunayoshi and return home.Vongola is in more then they think when Tsuna returns with her family.What will everyone think when they see her? R&R plz.
1. Melody of the past

Chapter 1

Tsuna sighed and looked out the window of the limo ,today was the day. She looked down at herself ,she wore a white long sleeved dress that stopped at her knees and a white cloak over with a long piece of material that lopped around her neck and fell just below her knees .Atop her head sat a beach like hat (Thing of uni's but with a flower mark on the head banned ),her feet were covered by a pair of white leather boots that stopped a good 3in from her knees .She looked at the pacifier around her neck ,it glowed a stunning jade .It meant that she was a Arcobaleno , of course her father didn't know . Her mother hadn't said a word when they came to get her on her 8th birthday ,she spoke in a shaky voice .

_**Flashback**_

"My Tsu-kun ,remember that I'll always love you …no matter what ,"Nana said in a loving voice ,she handed her daughter a chain and dangling from the chain was a ring .The ring was a thin silver banned with a rose on each side of it and in the middle was a orange opal jewel .Tsuna took it in her hands and examined it, seeing the bright orange flame dancing on the rings surface ."Mama's very proud of you Tsunayoshi ,never forget that ."

_**Flash back end **_

Tsuna looked at the man beside her ,he hid his face under a motor bike helmet. It was yellow with a black dragon on the left side of it ,he wore a black rain-coat with a pair of black pants and brown boots .

"Spark-chan ,you can calm down ,"she said gently ,laying her hand on his shoulder . The limo pulled into the front of the 5 star hotel, today she'd meet the Vendicare** . **They were to make a deal for one Rokudo Mukuro ,and his friends freedom .If that didn't work well… she wouldn't be responsible for what happened next. As she walked in she saw her father ,good thing his back was turned but Reborn was with him …dame not good if she tried to go forward they'd see her and their goes her plans .Instead she walked forward, stepping by her fathers side and spoke in a clear voice to the secretary.

"Hello ,I'm here for the meeting with V-san ,"Tsuna said calmly as possible "Could you let them know I've arrived ,"

"Of course ,and you are ?"she said shakily ,you could tell having the vongola around didn't help the matter .

"Miss Tsunayoshi Sadawa ,"she stated not looking at the people beside her . "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…"she read off the name tag "Miss Lauren ," She could see the men beside her stiffen as she said her name ,smiling sweetly she was pointed to the right direction and tolled they had already arrived .

"Thank you ,"and she walked away followed closely by her guardians.

**End chapter 1 **


	2. Forgotten Rhythm

Chapter 2

Iemitsu Sadawa was shocked ,standing right beside him was his only daughter .He looked at her ,took in all her appearance. She was 5'4 with calm loving brown eyes like her mother and soft spiked feathery style hair that was cover by a white puffy hat that covered most of her head ,she wore a white dress that stopped at her knees and a white cloak over .A small white piece of material was swung around her neck , a rose design was printed on the fabric with a small almost unnoticeable gold clam within it's vines … like it was being protected .As he looked down he saw a orange ribbon around her neck ,on the end was a jade colour pacifier .No she couldn't be part of that …impossible Reborn would have said something ….right? She lift shortly after and was soon hidden within the mass of people

He turned to Reborn ,reborn looked shocked as well .

"reborn that…,"he trailed off ,reborn nodded his head .Basil was still watching from where the girl had disappeared to ,looking at his master he was about to open his mouth when reborn spoke up.

"That's your daughter Iemitsu ?"he asked pulling his hat down to cover his eyes ,Iemitsu nodded his head ."She's changed a lot ,"

"Reborn-dono what do you mean ?"Basil asked ,Reborn turned to look at ninth .He seemed to be think of a way to approach her without seeming like a threat ,it would be difficult but he'd have to do it .

"We'll wait and call for a meeting ,"ninth said ,he turned to the woman behind the desk "Who was that before ,"

"Uh… I'm not sure I'm…. allowed to tell you ,"she stuttered ,reborn hopped onto the desk and spoke up.

"She's very important to us we would like to know which family she belongs to ,"

He said charmingly .It didn't take long before the woman tolled them ,The Riders… known for they're ability over their flames .They held more power then the vongola ,anyone who broke the trade laws would disappear and the next day be found in the middle of the ocean .Not many had seen the power they hold and lived ,that's why they were so widely feared .Many small families had tried to take them down but to no success . It was easy to see why now ,the boss was one like Reborn and such held a great role of power on it's own .Adding the family ring and you get a unstoppable family . It annoyed Reborn to think that his missing student was so easy to find ,it annoyed everyone else too .

"We need to get her back ,"Ninth stated ,Reborn nodded his head in agreement." She hold the vongola blood in her ,"

* * *

**I"ll most likly finsh this story but I want to see Reviews ....plz and I'll be starting another story soon .....bye for now !^**


End file.
